character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Tennyson (Original)
|-|Original Series= |-|Alien Force= |-|Ultimate Alien= |-|Anodite Form= Summary Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid who helps her cousin Ben Tennyson fight evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. High 8-C with magic | 10-A. At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A with magic | High 5-A Name: Gwendolyn Tennyson, Lucky Girl Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Female Age: 10 in Ben 10 | 15 in Alien Force | 16 (Ultimate Alien and Omniverse) Classification: Human/Anodite hybrid, Spellcaster, capable of transforming into her Anodite form Powers and Abilities: Mana Manipulation, Absorption and Detection, Memory Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Probability Manipulation, Dowsing, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Healing, Transformation (Into her Anodite Form), Astral Projection, Expert Martial Artist, Enhanced Intelligence, True Flight (Anodite Form), Size Alteration (Anodite Form), Time Travel, Limited Reality Warping, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy, Duplication, BFR, Summoning, Limited Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level. Large Building level with magic (Clashed with Charmcaster who could harm Wildmutt) | Athlete level physically (Being a trained black belt martial artist should put her at this level). At least Small City level, likely Mountain level with magic (Caught a punch from Princess Looma. Should be comparable to Kevin and Ben's weaker aliens, managed to briefly restrain Humungousaur with a mana cage, has contended with Vilgax on multiple occasions) | Dwarf Star level (Was stated by Diagon to be "the most powerful being" in their world, including Vilgax and Sir George. Was going to destroy all of Ben's ultimate forms when they became sentient. Pushed George back with a casual mana blast.) Speed: Normal Human with Relativistic attack speed and reactions (Comparable to Charmcaster) | Athletic Human with FTL attack speed and reactions (Comparable to Kevin Levin, and some of Ben's aliens) | Massively FTL combat speed and reactions (Comparable to George, and Ben's ultimate forms) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Athlete Class | Unknown Durability: Human level physically. Large Building level with shields (Withstood magic attacks from Charmcaster) | Athlete level physically. At least Small City level, likely Mountain level with shields (Able to withstand some hits from a variety of enemies such as Vilgax, and Humungousaur) | Dwarf Star level (Withstood an attack from Ultimate Echo Echo, and was undamaged by an attack from Sir George) Stamina: 'Average | Unknown 'Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters, possibly higher with spells | Unknown Standard Equipment: Spellbook: 'Is a book which she used to learn most of her spells, it used to belong to Charmcaster. '''Charm of Luck and Probability: '''Is one of the six Charms of Bezel. It gives the user supernatural luck, literally causing anything and everything to go their way, but only if there was a possibility for this to happen in the first place. It makes all of the possessor's endeavors succeed in a good way, and any person that may happen to be nearby suffer from misfortune. However, it was later destroyed by Gwen. 'Intelligence: Very high. In contrast to her cousin, she is extremely intelligent, mature and knowledgeable, and can learn new magic in a short time. As she grew older, she became even more mature and an adept martial artist. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Original Series:' *'Amorous Infecta:' A spell used to make all nearby animals fall in love with the target. *'Appendage-A Regoria:' A spell that can paralyze the target and can even keep it levitating in the air if needed. The spell's effect wears off as soon as something touches the target. *'Aquata Risa Spackwata:' A spell that is used to form waterspouts under a target and suspend them in the air. *'Autem Forcems: '''A spell that allows the caster to activate electronic objects. *'Bellum Ocorro Mazzora:' A spell that allows the caster to make silverware come to life, walk and attack the desired target. *'Camouphlat Vaporis:' A spell that allows the caster to create a huge amount of steam to be used as cover. *'Declam Baccura:' A spell that allows the caster to load objects or move things telekinetically. *'Elota Objectia:' A spell that shoots a bright blue-coloured energy blast. *'Galeas Zipuctus:' A spell that allows the caster to control the air around them. *'Latnica Sorensay:' A spell that can animate dead animals and make them attack a target. *'Mercuta Verditis:' A very strong spell that can create a blue/magenta energy beam from the caster's hands to attack their target. *'Reanima Dynamica: ' A spell that allows the caster to generate sparks to aim at a desired target. *'Reanima Verdanica:' A spell which can be used to make plants come to life. *'Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua:' A spell that allows the caster to create a sustained whirlwind in the air in order to propel the caster into the air or be used as a makeshift shield. *'Skadiggeteth Metalarka:' A spell that can lift a large object to be thrown at the enemy. *'Stingu Invisibus:' A spell that allows the caster to move things with the mind. *'Tara Tremmo Eradico:' A spell that allows the caster to break a nearby structure and cause the debris and remains to fly at and injure their opponent/enemy. *'Teewat Ligara: A spell that allows the caster to create a whirlwind that attacks the desired target. *'Thanatis Icatis Exodus: '''A spell that allows the caster to create a tornado, make it attack the desired target and carry them away. *'Twista Combititus: 'A spell that allows the caster to create a giant cobra made of blue energy that shields the caster and its companions. *'Vortess Nebulae: 'A powerful spell, capable of creating a force field which can deflect projectiles. *'Corona: A spell that creates a plate of mana on top of the target and smash him/her. *'Camera Oblitera:' A spell that is used to deactivate cameras. The caster releases a bubble that surrounds the camera, this renders the camera useless but it won't break it. *'Discombobulus Negatum:' A negating spell that can nuffify the power of a object or person for a short time. *'Illuminatus:' A spell that creates a pink bubble of mana that generates light. *'Mechanae Discombobulus:' A spell that makes machinery go haywire, eventually dismantling them. *'Portallus Projectum:' A spell that creates a mana tornado that can be used for teleportation. *'Botigs Zaborito Carpis Nebegear Gais Liphan Intruders Utien:' A powerful exorcism spell that requires preparation. The caster must create a magic circle in order to perform it. Once the incantation is said, mana beams will hit everyone who is possessed and then release their possessors. The spell was only used on Ectonurites, so it is unknown whether it works with other species. 'Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse:' *'Acerbus:' A spell that allows the caster to put out any nearby light. *'Adfishio Potentia:' A spell that allows the user to shoot multiple beams of mana from their hands. *'Estotei Quasai Integumentum Imatari Proximum:' A spell that teleports the target to another dimension. *'Incendia Absum:' A spell that creates a wind that can douse any fire, directing it in the direction the user is facing. It is strong enough to extinguish a Pyronite's flames. *'Fabecio Kai:' A spell that melts the target. The spell only works on silicon based lifeforms. *'Facio Gravis: '''A spell that magnifies gravity around the target. *'Imperium Im Mentum:' A spell that allows the user to wield a small flame of mana around the hands, and dive after the victim, causing a bright flash after the spell has taken effect. *'Nagnisol Amikae:' A spell that enhances magic powder to the point where it can instantly decay Stone Creatures just by coming into contact with them. *'Pontum Cartigo:' A spell that causes nearby appliances such as machines to glow with mana and swarm the opponent. It causes little to no damage but is an effective distraction given the number of appliances in the area it was used. *'Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita:' A spell which has the power to transform someone back to normal by putting them in a pink bubble of mana. *'Scribo Iniacendia:' A spell that causes a pen to write on its own. However, if the pen moves too fast it will quickly set the paper on fire. *'Silicus Miles Sasitatio:' A spell that allows the caster to summon Stone Creatures from the ground and have them under their control. *'Somnis: A spell that allows the user to instantly put their target to sleep. *'Tardis Motis: '''A spell that causes a target to slow their speed down significantly. *'Via Esporow Via Esprolixas Capti Capters Few Sonmow Lenton Oway On Respicklas Lokis Lusses Via Astendus Ocultes Ienwuar: A spell that summons the Door to Anywhere. * Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei:'''A spell that allows the caster to create a triangular portal above them, sucking them into it and allowing them to travel through time. '''Key: Original Series | Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse | Anodite Form Gallery File:Lucky Girl Gwen.png|Lucky Girl in the original series. File:Lucky Girl AF.png|Lucky Girl in Alien Force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Hybrids Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Absorption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Necromancers Category:Animal Users Category:Technology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Metal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sleep Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Deconstruction Users